


No Sourwolf, only Happywolf

by LittleBozWolf (LittleBozSheep)



Series: Sterek Monthly Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Melding Stiles, Pre-Relationship, positive reinforcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBozSheep/pseuds/LittleBozWolf
Summary: Derek crossed his arms, glaring at the new doormat with ‘No Sourwolves only HappyWolves’ written across it. He knew he should have left when he found Stiles' bedroom window covered in wolfsbane.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Monthly Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809436
Comments: 15
Kudos: 233
Collections: Eternal Sterek Discord Writing Events





	No Sourwolf, only Happywolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clotpolesonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/gifts).



> Written for the Eternal Sterek Discord Drabble challenge. 
> 
> Prompt: “why are you like this”

“Why are you like this?” Derek questioned, as he watched Stiles shoving the brownies into his mouth.

“Crushing piles of anxiety, depression and near-death experiences, I’d imagine.” Stiles shrugged as he continued eating. “Why are you like that?” 

“My family being burnt alive because of me. I’d imagine.” Derek sassed back. 

Catching Stiles completely off guard. “Seriously? Wow, low blow dude, low blow against yourself.” Stiles sat back staring. 

“You started it.” Derek casually shrugged snatching the brownie from Stiles plate. 

“That’s enough of that. Thank you.” Stiles suddenly said, clapping his hands. “You know the rules. No Sourwolf inside the house, only Happywolf is allowed.” 

“Since when?” Derek snorted. 

“10 seconds ago, you were here when we made it up.” Stiles nodding. 

“That’s not how things work…” Derek gave up attempting to argue with Stiles. 

* * *

Derek crossed his arms, glaring at the mat. He knew he should have left when he found Stiles' bedroom window covered in wolfsbane. But instead, he had come around the front and saw this monstrosity. A brand new welcome mat with  **‘No Sourwolves, only Happywolves’** written across it, was sitting in the doorway.

The Sheriff had just looked between Derek and the mat before chuckling, shouting for Stiles & leaving the door open. Derek stood his ground. He was not walking over that thing. 

“Derek? What brings you here?” Stiles beamed as he bounced down the stairs.

“You are an idiot.”

“I am perfection,” Stiles pointed to himself as he smugly leaned in the doorway. 

“Such self-confidence,” Derek muttered rolling his eyes. Then pointing to the mat.

“You keep forgetting the rule, so I thought I’d make it obvious.”

* * *

Sadly that was not the end of it. 

Things started popping up inside his loft, from positivity posters to aromatic candles. Even a pet rabbit; clearly Stiles hadn’t thought that one through.

* * *

“What’s with the spray bottle?” Derek was scared to ask, but Stiles had been carrying it around for two days now. 

“You are a smart man Derek,” Stiles replied smiling. 

“Oh, no.” Derek had a bad feeling about this. 

“Oh, yes.” Stiles smirked, “We are moving onto behavioural psychology.” 

“Stiles. You spray me with that and I will tear your head off.” 

“Don’t break the rules and you’ll be fine.” Stiles beamed evilly. 

Derek glared at Stiles, until an idea hit him, “You’d get better results with positive reinforcement.” 

“But this is more fun.” Stiles gripped onto his spray bottle, his smile slipping into a pout.

“I could think of some other fun rewards,” Derek’s eyes wandered down to Stiles’s lips. 

Noticing the exact moment Stiles realised what he was suggesting. Then started to nervously chew his lips. “But. No. That’s stage seven of my plan, we are only at stage two possibly three right now.” 

“Plan?”

“To Woo Dere-” Cutting himself off his eyes going wide.

“You planned on wooing me with negative punishment?” Derek laughed.

*Spray* 


End file.
